This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In a variety of fluid (e.g., including gas) handing systems, the flow of a fluid is controlled by a valve. In the production of oil and natural gas, valves are employed to direct and regulate the flow of fluids (e.g., gas, water, and oil) in pipes, wells, pumps, vessels, and refineries. Valves generally include an open position that enables fluid flow and a closed position that reduces or completely shuts-off the fluid flow. Valves are also employed to regulate (e.g., throttle) the pressure and flow rate of the fluid flowing through the valve. For example, the valve may be partially closed, or may include an occlusion that obstructs the fluid flow. An obstruction may include a control valve trim that throttles the fluid flow. Throttling is particularly useful where fluid flow occurs at a high rate and/or pressure and it is desirable to reduce the flow rate and/or pressure. Accordingly, valves employing throttling may be particularly well suited to direct fluid flow from oil and gas wells where the pressure of the fluids being expelled from the mineral reservoir may exceed 3,000 pounds per square inch (psi), for instance.
Due to the high flow rates and high pressures, fluids passing through a valve or the control valve trim may experience cavitation, flashing, and may generate an excessive amount of noise. Further, the abrasive nature of fluids may cause erosion and extensive wear on components, such as the control valve trim. Cavitation, flashing, vibrations due to noise, and erosion can individually, or in combination, reduce the performance of the valve and may even lead to failure of the valve.